Take My Hand
by Cinaminsweet
Summary: Wallace and Veronica try to get their parents back together. KeithAlicia.


**Author's Note: **Written for the cheesylove song challenge at LJ. The song is "Will You Still Love Me" by Chicago.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into things like this."

Veronica smiled over at Wallace. "Because you're the greatest best friend ever and you really want that top bunk?"

Wallace shook his head. "I can't believe you want to get our parents back together. I thought PIs were better at breaking people up than getting them together."

"It's just that my dad's been feeling kind of down lately, what with this thing with Terrence Cook. And you were just saying how your mom's been going on all these dates with one loser after another. I'm not saying they have to fall deeply in love again. They just need to start talking to each other again. Think about how happy they were together."

Wallace had to admit that she was right. His mother wasn't crying over Keith Mars, but she had been really happy when the two of them were together.

"Okay, Cupid. How do we do this?"

Veronica smiled. She knew Wallace would go along with her plan. "Your mom's going to the game tomorrow night, right?"

"You think she'd miss her first born schooling those Pan High losers in the championship game?"

"Great," Veronica replied, and she went on to describe her plan to him.

"I don't know," Wallace said when she was done.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"Well, they could get into a big fight and my mom could kill him."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Have a little faith, Fennel. This plan is foolproof. Trust me, it's gonna work."

"Was the giant foam finger really necessary?" Keith asked as he and Veronica walked into the noisy, crowded gym.

"Hey, I'm just making sure everyone knows who our MVP is," she replied, looking at the foam finger that she had decorated with lots of glitter to say Fennel #1. It was actually less about everyone knowing who she was rooting for, and more about the priceless, mortified look she would see on his face when he saw it.

"Look, there's Wallace," she said, pointing. He was in the bleachers, still in his warm up outfit, chatting with his mother and little brother Darrell. "Come on, let's wish him luck before the game."

Keith followed reluctantly behind his daughter, noting the cheerful, animated look on Alicia's face as she talked to her sons. He had a feeling that look wouldn't last once she saw him.

Her smile faltered a bit when they approached, but she still greeted them pleasantly, and even inquired about how he was doing.

As the gym continued to fill up, Wallace left to go warm up with his teammates.

"We should be finding our seats," Keith told Veronica. "The game's going to start in a couple of minutes."

She looked around. "There doesn't seem to be any empty seats. Except here," she added innocently.

Keith glanced at his daughter. He knew she was up to something.

"That's fine," Alicia said, offering a little smile.

When the buzzer sounded at half time, Veronica stood up and stretched, pleased with herself. Not only did Neptune have a 10-point lead thanks to Wallace's twelve points and six assists, but her father and Alicia had been chatting happily during the game.

"I want a Slushie!" Darrell cried as he saw some other people walking by, slurping on theirs.

"I'll take him," Veronica volunteered quickly, and took his hand, leading him toward the snack stand.

"Well, thanks for asking if we want anything," Keith said, and Alicia laughed.

"Do you get the feeling we're being played?" she asked.

"They're not even doing a good job of hiding it. I thought I taught Veronica better than that."

She smiled. "Imagine that, them trying to get us back together."

They both glanced at each other, and when their eyes met, they glanced away and turned their attention back to the court.

After the game, Wallace stood with his mother, little brother, and the Marses as they congratulated him on being the Player of the Game and leading his team to victory.

"So, what's up, V?" he asked. "You coming to the after party or not?"

"I'm there," she replied, and Keith gasped in feigned shock.

"What, you socializing with your classmates at a party?" he asked. "Now I know you're up to something."

She smiled innocently as Wallace told them they'd be taking his car.

"And how are your brother and I supposed to get home?" Alicia asked.

"Well," Veronica said, "your house is on the way to ours. Dad, you don't mind dropping them off, do you?"

Keith smiled. "Funny how that worked out."

Veronica shrugged. "No idea what you're talking about."

She gave him a little wink as she and Wallace walked off.

The ride was mostly silent, aside from the light snoring of Darrell, who had drifted off in the backseat.

When they arrived at the Fennels, Keith carried Darrell inside and put him to bed as Alicia made coffee. When Keith walked back into the kitchen, the soft sounds of a jazz song floated out from the radio.

He smiled as he took a seat at the counter. "Remember this song?" he asked.

She nodded as she said softly, "Yes, it was the first song we danced to."

"Those were some good times, weren't they?"

She took a deep breath. "Keith…"

"I miss you," he cut in, looking into her eyes. "I know things weren't perfect between us, but maybe we can try again. We'll take it slow."

She took another deep breath and closed her eyes. "I…I don't know," she stammered.

He moved closer to her and held out his hand. "We could at least try," he said. "Take things slow and see how it goes."

She looked down at his outstretched hand. Then she slowly reached out and put hers in his.

Over the next couple of weeks, Veronica probed her father for information about that night, but he never told her anything. She figured that the evening hadn't gone well, and it would be best if she didn't mention it again.

"That's what I plan to do," Wallace told her after she told him that. They were at his house, supposedly studying for their final exams, though they were both more interested in the baseball game on TV. "I plan to forget it ever happened."

Just then the doorbell rang. "Can you get that for me, honey?" Wallace's mother called from her bedroom. "It's my date."

Wallace rolled his eyes as he walked to the door, wondering which loser his mother had hooked up with now. He opened the door and Keith Mars' smiling face stared back at him.

"Hello, Wallace," he said. "Is your mother here?"

"Right here," Alicia sang, as she came into the living room, looking beautiful in a purple dress.

Veronica's mouth dropped open as she noticed her father stepping into the room, looking snazzy in a new suit. He and Alicia embraced and then shared a brief peck on the lips.

"We're going out to eat and then to a jazz club," Alicia said. "Darrell's in his room watching cartoons, make sure he goes to bed on time."

"Don't wait up," Keith added, smiling, as they went out the door, hand in hand.

"Okay, what just happened?" Wallace asked, after the door closed.

"Um, I think our parents just went out on a date. And not for the first time it seems."

Wallace grinned. "I thought Mom had been acting differently lately."

Veronica smiled back at him. "I told you it would work. Oh, and I change my mind. I totally get the top bunk."

Keith and Alicia were still laughing about it later that evening while they spun around on the dance floor.

"I told you it would be better to wait and see the look on their faces," Keith told her.

She giggled as he pulled her closer and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her mouth. As they pulled away, they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, before she closed hers and laid her head on his chest.

Keith closed his also as he held her tightly. He knew they had a long road ahead of them, but as long as they were together at the end of that road, he didn't mind.


End file.
